wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =A Female Will Umpire Major League Exhibition Game= ...and when that day comes, we might publish a picture of her on Wikiality.com. --OHeL 09:48, 29 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 Radio and Television Correspondents Association Dinner= "Please tell me I just sat on some chocolate pudding?" --Careax 08:04, 29 March 2007 (UTC) "If looks could kill - oh, if only looks could kill" '--Alethic Logic 02:55, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' "Do I want to stroke your what???" --OHeL 03:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Bush "Oh dear God...is she beh..." Nancy: "GUESS WHO!" Tourskin 04:13, 30 March 2007 (UTC) The president fervently hopes that Pelosi will not unleash her terrifying laughter at his ridiculously stupid-looking glasses. --Kudzu 07:45, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Pelosi checks to see if anyone's home. --Careax 07:59, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Now is not a good time for a Fart Joke, Pelosi, I just had chilli--Colberican 09:23, 31 March 2007 (UTC) =Man Watches Tornado Cross Highway= World's dumbest driver. '--Alethic Logic 02:53, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' ...drops off world's dumbest pedestrian...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:54, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::(I love it when we work as a team). =Solar Panels= Al Gore's Liberal Technology pollutes the landscape Tourskin 04:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) You never know when you might need to fry a really big omelette. --Kudzu 07:48, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =Astronaut Stuck in Space= "Yes, I'm frequently dressed like this... and how did you know I don't have any children?" --OHeL 03:01, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Michelin Man's true identity revealed. '--Alethic Logic 03:02, 30 March 2007 (UTC)' "I think I need to change my diaper!" --Careax 06:00, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 World Pizza Olympics= New flexi-sheetrock proves to be a big flop. --Careax 04:56, 31 March 2007 (UTC) =Singer Bono Receives Honorary Knighthood= Two quid -- that's what I paid for these tea shades Factbook 18:35, 30 March 2007 (UTC) =A Baby Tapir and Its Mother= Liberal's parade out their newest scientific abomination, an animal 25% elephant, 25% wild boar, 25% zebra, and 25% human (you can see it in the eyes). --MC Esteban™ 14:05, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =A Wildfire Threatens the Hollywood Sign= Gomorrah, you're next! '--Alethic Logic 16:28, 31 March 2007 (UTC)' :hehe, nice AL. --MC Esteban™ 14:08, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Next on our Entertainment Hollywood segment: Why we call them "flaming liberals"... Factbook 16:38, 31 March 2007 (UTC) =2007 European Table Tennis Championships= "Hmmm... it says, 'if you are reading this in the middle of a ping-pong game you must be a total loser!' Hey, wait a minute!" --Careax 07:30, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Tom Cruise researches for his newest role in the sequel Top Gun 2: You Got Served. --MC Esteban™ 14:01, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =Sydney, Australia Recognizes "Earth Hour"= Australia conserves energy by shutting off lights in Sydney. =Viggo Mortensen Visits Argentine Soccer Match= Viggo dons his cape to become "Captain Hate America Firster", and champion the liberal agenda to hand Iraq over to Iran. --Careax 06:12, 4 April 2007 (UTC) =Organ Grinder's Monkey= One of the Truthiness Monkeys spreads the good word to the heathen masses. --Careax 07:28, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Proof that man did not evolve from monkeys but rather, they evolved from us. --MC Esteban™ 14:15, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =Singer Yusef Islam Recognized During "Echo Music Awards", Berlin= "Good grief! For the last time! No, I am NOT a feline terrorist!" --Careax 07:27, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Singer unveils new moniker at press conference: . Colloquially, he may be referred to as The Artist formerly known as Yousuf Islam and Cat Stevens and Steven Demetre Georgiou. --MC Esteban™ 14:21, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :lol... or, TAFKAYIACSASDG...! Factbook =Baseball Opening Day, 2007= Bill Clinton impersonator let down by poor color choice of nose. --Careax 07:21, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =Point Mugu Air Show= Navy tests new $80 billion "cloaking device". '--Alethic Logic 00:40, 3 April 2007 (UTC)' Jet flies through last remaining remnant of ozone layer. --MC Esteban™ 14:58, 3 April 2007 (UTC) New technology deemed to be nothing more than a load of hot air. --Careax 06:06, 4 April 2007 (UTC) =Sculpture of Barack Hussein Obama= The liberal media spin more of their lies. --Careax 07:19, 3 April 2007 (UTC) =Woman Tests Airport Face Scanner= Gaydar soon to be incorporated into airport security profiling techniques. '--Alethic Logic 00:30, 3 April 2007 (UTC)' =Horn Turned Into Working Urinal= Segregation rears its ugly head again... Blacks: Use the one on the left. Whites: Use the one a bit lower to the right. --OHeL 10:10, 3 April 2007 (UTC) And now we'd like to play for you our next selection in tonight's program: Handel's Water Music. --MC Esteban™ 13:51, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Added benefit - reflection makes your penis look gigantic. '--Alethic Logic 15:42, 3 April 2007 (UTC)' =Nancy Pelosi Visits Syria= The "angel of death" dons her dead leaves scarf to frighten Syrian children. '--Alethic Logic 17:59, 3 April 2007 (UTC)' "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:42, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Nancy goes homeTourskin 12:01, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Nancy on the Road to Damascus, Is Nancy the Anti-Christ? --Colberican 14:33, 4 April 2007 (UTC) =A Woman Participates in a Holy Week Procession= KKK issues new camoflage uniforms to members. '--Alethic Logic 15:46, 4 April 2007 (UTC)' AKKK a black supremacist society.--Thedragonoverlord 19:03, 4 April 2007 (UTC) =French Train Breaks Speed Record= A French passenger train set a world record speed of 357 miles an hour. I wonder what it was running away from? --Aaronak 21:36, 3 April 2007 (UTC) French train breaks speed reocrd as it flees from invading arabs =Two Butterflies=